


Doodles

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanbin found Chanwoo in a place he least expected. Chanwoo's hiding something. What could it be?





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> [Typical disclaimer of typos and grammar lapses]
> 
> As usual, this is just a short story. It's just that ChanBin's interaction nowadays is very frequent, hence this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Chanuuu~ya!! I'm home." Hanbin silently called out to the house. No one answered him. 'Strange. Where is Chanwoo? Usually he bounces at me and cheerfully greets me with his infectious smile. Asking me of what I've brought.' Well, in case everyone's wondering, Hanbin just came back from the supermarket. It was his duty that week to buy the groceries. 

'Hmmm… maybe Chanwoo had gone out.' He muses. He then proceeded to the kitchen to settle the things he had brought. After putting the bags on top of the kitchen counter, he scanned the refrigerator door for some message. It was their unspoken agreement to leave each other messages if one is going out. None. 'Well, he must be upstairs.' He decided that sorting the groceries could wait until later.

First stop is their bedroom.

"Chanu? Didn't you hear me…" words died at Hanbin's lips. Chanwoo wasn't there. Weird. "Chanu? Baby?" He opened the bathroom door. No Chanwoo. He quickly searched the guestroom. The younger boy wasn't there either. He proceeded to their game room. Still, no Chanwoo.

'Where is he?' he thought. Dread was forming at the pit of his stomach, slowly making its way up. 'Something bad must have happened.' He raced towards the laundry. Next is the dining room. Then the living room and the den. He even searched their mini backyard.

'I must think.' His nervousness is blocking his breathing. 'Should I call the police? No… wait. I haven't searched the library yet.'

'Huh? Of all the places to go, Chanwoo would pick the library the least. Still, I can't take my chances.'

Taking the stairs two steps at a time, he opened the library door. Relief flooded over him. 'There he is!' Silently musing over a notebook, with a wistful smile on his face.

"There you are." The older cut through Chanwoo's daydreaming. "What are you doing here?"

Chanwoo looked startled at his sudden appearance. "What are YOU doing here!" He quickly turned around and snapped his notebook shut.

Hanbin looked taken aback at the harsh question. "I was looking all over for you? Are you doing something I wasn't supposed to see?"

Alarm bells flashed through Chanwoo's eyes. He guiltily hid the notebook behind his back. While vigorously shaking his head, he sputtered. "No… no! Of course not! ahahahaha!"

Hanbin narrowed his eyes. "Are you hiding something?"

"Of course not hyung,  why would I hide something?!" Chanwoo laughed.

"What's that behind your back?" Hanbin asked, he sees that the younger boy's eyes widened.

"Ah... this… ahahaha! Oh, this? It's nothing. Just an assignment."

"Assignment for what?" his voice lightened dangerously.

"For… ah… for my Psychology class! That's right!" he furiously stammered.

Hanbin walked towards the desk and casually sit on top. He looked Chanwoo in the eye.

"You're not taking any Psychology this semester, babe."

Chanwoo's eyes bulged. "Ah! It's not mine. I'm doing this for Yunhyeong hyung." He finishes with a triumphant smile.

Hanbin crossed his arms across his chest. "Yunhyeong probably knows more about Psychology than you could ever know, babe."

Chanwoo's face vaulted then it snapped. "What?! Are you saying I know nothing about Psychology?"

Hanbin simply ignored the question and held out his hands. "Hand over."

Chanwoo gulped. "No!"

His voice became another notch lower. "Hand it over."

"I won't! You can't force me!"

"You know how forceful I can be Chanwoo. So, just hand it over." He tilted his head in one side. "If you don't have something to be guilty of, you'll comply."

Chanwoo's jaw dropped open. Then it closed. Then it opened again. He knew there is no way out of this one. He was busted. He quickly handed the culprit dejectedly then covered his blushing face in embarrassment. Hanbin heaved a relief. In reality, he would be more afraid if Chanwoo didn't comply. It just meant that the younger boy has done something very wrong. Almost breathlessly, he scanned the dog-eared notebook. He threw a glance at the boy who was busy burying his face in his hands. He scrutinizes the notebook from cover to cover and gasped. His face softened at what he read. He was almost sorry for being that accusatory. His eyes were filled with writings, such as

Chanwoo loves Hanbin.

This maknae loves his hyung.

Why do I love him? I honestly don't know. He is such an egotistical, cold, impassionate, narcoleptic hyung. So why do I love him- It's just one of the mysteries in the universe. Perhaps, I'll never know the answer. I just do.

Some poems about mosquitoes too!!

Hanbin almost laughed aloud at the sheer merriment! The notebook was filled with doodles. There's even a drawing of a bonobono and a duck at the cover. He looked at the maknae again. He reached and pulled his hands away from his face. He leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry babe" He whispered in his ear.

Chanwoo sulked and pouted. "That should be my secret hyung. You must now think I'm a girl for doing such things."

Hanbin smiled and chided. "Of course not. I was just afraid that… forget it."

Chanwoo creased his brows. "You think that I'm thinking about someone else? Hah! Like that would happen!"

They were quiet for a moment.

"I was just here because I wanted to write these things without you knowing it." Chanwoo shrugged. "I don't want you to accuse me of being corny."

Hanbin silently laughed. "Next time, you could just tell me." At this, he winked then reaches for a pen. "Since this could be preserved, I'll doodle too. Who says doodling are for girls?" He kissed Chanwoo at the lips. "Your groceries are waiting for you downstairs."

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it? Our maknae's so cute, right?
> 
> I'm so hyped right now. I can't wait for iKON's concert in the ph. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
